Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by Vanna Skywalker
Summary: Picks up after "Civil Wars: Part 2" Boleska. also contains Makorra. Korra/Eska friendship. A slight AU (I guess it qualifies as that now...) In which Eska is good and has struggles in her love life and her family life. Not to mention the change from evil to good.
1. Escape

AN: This is my first writing other than an essay, so I hope it is entertaining. There should be at least three chapters. Enjoy.

Bolin felt the inertia as Varrick's boat raced into full speed. The look he'd seen on Eska's, his now ex-girlfriend's, face was all too terrifying.

After about an hour, Bolin decided it was safe and headed to his bunk. He was nearing the corner to the final hallway where he would reach his room. Right as he was about to turn the corner, he saw the face that had been treating him as a slave (and if he was honest, scared him to death) wearing ruined and smudged make-up (he assumed it was because she traveled through water) which added to her menacing expression.

Instantly, Bolin jumped. He would have fallen had it not been for his quick reaction to take a couple steps back. _Oh, shoot._

"You think you could escape the princess of the water tribe? Are you not my betrothed?"

Bolin peeked from his arms that were acting as his shield to check if she was angry. Her face emanated with rage.

_I can't let her treat me like this. I can't live this way. _No matter how nice he was, and didn't want to make her upset and he knew he had to try one more time to get rid of her. He moved his arms to his side so they were no longer protecting him. He closed his eyes.

"Eska... I um... I don't like you anymore. I don't want to be married. I think it would be best if we broke up." He opened his eyes slowly.

She looked calm as if nothing had happened. "Very well. We are done. But you should know that I am staying. My father told Desna and I of his lies and how he got my uncle banished. No matter how much I dislike my uncle, it was wrong of my father and he must be taken down. Desna didn't care about the misery my father caused. He never does.." Eska turned the corner and headed toward the deck.

Bolin stood there for a good ten seconds still in shock from the sudden change in her emotion. He hoped that this was the end though he still cared too much to ask Korra to make her leave. He would just have to deal with her.

AN: Don't worry. It will get better and we will have good Boleska soon. Lets be honest: the relationship can't continue this way. We'll have to have some character development. Review! If I'm going to write more, I'll need pointers to make it as good as possible! Just review, I don't care if you insult me I just need advice. I'll try to get more chapters out soon.


	2. Puppy Dog Faces

AN: I got you some more! I hope its good so far! Just keep reviewing, and there will be more!

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Legend of Korra" otherwise this would happen, and Boleska wouldn't have been as creepy as it is. Still creepy, but not as much...

"Oh, c'mon Korra! Please! Just make sure she isn't plotting to murder me in my sleep or anything."

Bolin had been begging Korra for the past half hour to got check on Eska. And as much as Korra would do anything for him, she didn't want to do this. She never had a _good _experience with her cousin. It always ended up Eska calling her uncivilized and crazy.

"I already told you Bolin. No. I have to have a room on the same hallway as her, I don't want to socialize with her any more than I have to."

He started to sniffle and gave her his best puppy dog face. "Please." *sniffle*

"Fine." As much as she hated her cousin, she was the avatar and it was in her nature to help people. And Bolin was becoming annoying.

Bolin did a fist pump. _Dork_, Korra thought as she walked to Eska's room trying to remember exactly which room she told Eska she could use.

Korra knocked on Eska's door. A couple seconds passed.

"I am not answering to anyone at this time." She heard Eska say.

_I don't have time for this. _Korra thought as she rolled her eyes. She took a step back and kicked down the door.

Korra saw her sitting on her bed facing away from the door. Once Eska turn to look at her, it was evident why she didn't want to talk now. Tears were streaming down her face. _Uh.. Oh, crap. I walked in here to check on her and now I'll have to deal with her teenage hormones. _She took a deep breath and stepped into her room. Korra set the door back in its original place.

She walked toward her cousin and almost placed her hand on her shoulder but decided better of it. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the bed as Eska turned to her. "So what seem to be the problem?" She picked up this saying from Mako. It made her think of him and how proud she was that he became a cop in the first place. When she discovered that she'd been smiling she quickly stopped and turned her attention to Eska.

"Your friend Bolin decided to terminate our romantic relationship," She replied looking down and sniffling.

"Well yeah. What did you expect? You treated him as a slave. No wonder he kept hiding from you," Korra said. She remembered that she should probably try to be nicer. "Sorry, its just...guys don't appreciate being treated like that. They are supposed the ones who are the leader of the relationship, and you kind of made it about you and made him do things he didn't want to. That's why _they_ give the betrothal necklaces."

"I really liked him. I was doing what I thought was best. I realize I was wrong." She looked so sad, Korra couldn't keep from frowning. Her avatar instincts kicked in. There was no stopping her from what she was about to do.

AN: So I can actually write two chapters... My writing is usually as short as it can be (like I said last chapter: essays). So, what do you think? Good Boleska? Kind of... but it will come soon! Korra can probably change her. Hopefully. This is all I've got so far so review if you want more!


	3. Lessons

**AN**: Everyone keeps telling me that this is short, and yes I agree with you. But I have never written before, and I would not consider myself a ultra-creative person, so that's why they are so short. And I'm really sorry, but this chapter is short too.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LOK.

"I have an idea," said Korra enthusiastically. "How about I teach you so this won't happen again?" She didn't want to help, but she didn't want Eska to be like this as opposed to just plain non-emotional. This was way worse. And she had a month until they arrived in RepublicCity. Why not?

"You would help me get you friend back with me?" Eska asked hopefully.

_Not exactly what I meant..._ She meant boys in general. She thought about it and decided that Eska could possibly change (she left her father and is going against her own tribe because she knew that it was wrong of her father), and Bolin did need somebody.

"Sure."

Eska gave an unemotional expression, but Korra could have sworn she saw the most microscopic of smiles. She told Eska they would start tomorrow because Korra was tired, then she left and returned to her room. Not without visiting Mako first, of course.

"So then I told her I would help with getting Bolin back," Korra said nonchalantly.

"I really don't want to argue with you, but I don't think this is a good idea. I just don't want Bolin to get hurt. I couldn't stand to see him being controlled like that," Mako said solemnly.

"Just trust me," said Korra, "I promise they won't be together until I am 1000% sure she has changed. Okay?" She smiled at Mako.

"Fine. But only because your my girlfriend and I have to trust you." Korra detected the joking tone in his voice.

"You dork. I should probably go. It's getting late." Korra gave him a quick goodnight kiss, then returned to her room.

**AN**: If anyone has suggestions, that would be welcomed and appreciated because I have run out of ideas and my stuff is already short so... But I would really appreciate some suggestions.


	4. Avioiding

**AN**: I know its short. I'm working on it. I'm really surprisd by myself though. I didn't think I could do this much. I took some/all of you ideas into account, or I am going to later on. They were all so good. You guys are so smart.

**Disclaime**r: I don't own LOK.

* * *

Korra thought on the way back to her room. _How am I going to pull this off? I haven't had a boyfriend before Mako. I know nothing about boys. I completely made a mess of things seven months ago when Mako was with Asami._

She opened the door to her room. _Whatever, I'll wing it. At least Bolin doesn't have a girlfriend like Mako did._

She went to sleep pondering things she could tell Eska that would make her a better person and could help her with relationships.

* * *

Eska woke up and got ready for the day. She headed to the dining hall for breakfast in Varrick's yacht. _For a rich man, Varrick has some pretty bad food. _She was used to being served, well, like a princess. Her food had always been the best of the best.

While she was about half-way through her meal, Bolin walked in ant began to eat. Eska quickly finished eating without making eye contact with the earth bender once. She power walked out as soon as she was finished. She had no idea where she was going, she just needed to get away from him at the time.

"Hey! I was just looking for you," said Korra in a brightening voice. "Why don't we get started?" Her smile was blinding to Eska.

"Seeing as I have no previous engagement, I guess so," replied Eska in a monotone voice.

"Alright!" Korra grabbed Eska's arm and dragged her to her own room. "First thing we need to do is teach you how to treat a boyfriend."

_Kill me now. _Eska thought as she rolled her eyes.

"When you have a boyfriend, you need to let him think he is the leader of this relationship. Like let him ask you out and plan the dates and stuff. Also, you need flirt with him some. Do you know how to flirt?"

Eska quietly shook her head.

"This will be fun," exclaimed Korra.

* * *

"You know Mako, she's actually starting to act like a real person. She thanked me today. She literally said, 'Thanks Korra.' Oh! and guess what else! She smiled when I asked her about Bolin. I've never seen her smile before it was a miracle!" Korra rambled on and on as Mako sat in his room quietly listening to her. The way she got so excited about little things made him think about why he loved her.

She turned her head toward him. "Well?"

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Korra gave him the look.

"I said the maybe you should give Bolin lessons, too. It's not like he's had a girlfriend before either. And you can help him with his people-reading skills."

"I don't know, Korra."

"We can have more alone time if they are busy with each other," Korra lowered her voice as she stepped toward him.

He couldn't resist her. "Okay." He smiled then met her in the middle of the room and kissed her passionately before she had to leave.

* * *

Bolin couldn't believe it. Had he heard Korra right? _Eska was changing? _

The thought made him jump. He brushed it off as the cold air making him shiver, but anyone with a brain could have guessed it was because he wasn't completely over Eska, though he still feared her...

* * *

**AN**: I hope you guys liked it. If you didn't, tell me. I'm trying. Also, keep sending in ideas. And keep reviewing! Thanks!


	5. What To Do When You Have Training To Do

**AN**: Sorry. You will see why.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LOK.

* * *

Korra came into Mako's room early in the morning insisting that he spend time with Eska. He complained for a long time, but Korra insisted because "her avatar powers" predicted that Bolin and Eska would get married for real one day. "Korra, that's so unlikely. I really don't think that will happen," complained Mako. He was just sleep deprived from waking up earlier than he needed to.

"No, you don't understand. I've got a really good feeling about this." Korra was beaming. _She's been wearing that blinding smile all the time lately. Maybe she is right, but I still don't want to spend time with Eska._

"Okay, I trust your 'avatar powers' but I really don't want to spend the day with her."

"But Mako, I have to train today. She needs social contact, or she will go back to being unemotional. I'll have to start from scratch!" exclaimed Korra.

"I don't think so. I have to train, too. Why don't you put your teaching skills to the test, and have her spend the day with Bolin?" He didn't mean it seriously.

"Hmm...that could work..."

"Korra, I didn't real-"

"Yeah. You know what? That's a great idea. Thanks, Mako." She ran out very suddenly. Mako guessed that she went to go tell Eska and Bolin.

* * *

"This day has been most interesting. I had a good time spending time with you today, Bolin." Eska said.

Early in the day, Bolin was on edge for the first hour. He was still terrified she would try something, but when he looked back on it, he had a wonderful day. They spent the day looking at all of Varrick's new inventions and thing he invested in. They also watched the sunset. There's not much to do on a boat.

"Now that all of the marriage stuff is behind us I fell like today helped us grow in friendship." He tried to be clear, but not hurtful. It was hard to feel that way. From the moment he saw her, he was infatuated with her. She had that water tribe beauty that far surpassed Korra's, in his opinion. The hard part was knowing now that someone as pretty as her shattered his heart and was capable of that type of control over him. He liked her, but he knew he had to keep his distance.

Eska must have sensed that from him because as she walked away she whispered to herself, "Not for long," and sweetly smiled.

* * *

**AN**: Yeah. Sorry for two thing: 1) it was really short. 2) nothing really happens. **Question**: Would you rather me combine two chapters so the are longer, but it takes me longer to write **OR** keep it the way it is with short chapters every other day? Please answer that so I will know your opinion.

Lastly, please review. Send in what you think, something you think would be to add in the story, suggestion, critiques, or tell me if you hate it. Just please give me feedback. I want to know you opinion. :)


	6. The Change

**AN**: Most Everyone said they would like it if I kept the chapters short and updated every other day. I won't be updating everyday. I just happen to have extra time this week so that's why. Thank you all for sending in suggestions and comments. I really appreciate them. I want to take the time to tank the following people who have been a huge help: Guesti guesta (Guest), Arkes 13, KaliAnn, Princess Crimson, creatorX33 (Very much like your Yoda speak, I do. You will enjoy this chapter, I hope.), designtechdk, and the others I didn't say. Hope you like this chapter!

(Also, It is my tumblr blog's birthday so visit it and tell it happy birthday. Maybe give me a follow...)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LOK.

* * *

After Eska left him standing on the dock, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He walked back to his room and she was still on his mind. _Maybe I did hear Korra right. Maybe she really is changing. _If this was true, he would be all for getting together with her again for real this time. He had to be wary though. _Maybe we should hang out a couple more times before I ask her out again, just to be sure._

* * *

"Okay, I'm not sure if you know, but Korra is trying to help Eska become an actual person. Part of that is teaching her how to act in a relationship. She didn't want you to know becau- well never mind, you'll find out later." said Mako. "So she wants me to teach you too. I know you well enough to know that you learn by example. And I'm sure you've seen enough, so let's just tell her that I gave you lessons. Got it, Bolin?" Mako winked.

"Yeah, I got it." A couple seconds of uncomfortable silence passed. "Mako, can I ask you a question about relationships while we are on the topic?"

Mako became more uncomfortable. If Korra's "avatar powers" were right, and Bolin actually liked Eska again, he'd sworn to Korra that he wouldn't tell Bolin that Eska likes him. They both knew how he was. He was too nice to refuse anyone. It was hard enough the first time. They both agreed they wanted him to decide how he feels about her before knowing how she feels. He was almost 100% sure his question was about Eska. Who else would it be about? Asami? No way. She was WAY too old for him.

"Sure, go ahead," Mako said slowly.

"I..I don't know how to put this. About Eska... well... I think I like her. I'm confused though. I don't want her to be stuck in a controlling relationship again. I need to tell you something." He took a deep breath. "I heard you and Korra talking the other night. She said something about Eska changing. And that made me happy at first, but I can't be sure if she has. Do think she really has changed?"

_Oh, shoot. Exactly what I didn't want to happen.. Just don't give it away..._ "Well like you said, Korra said she has. And I trust Korra, so..."

Bolin smiled. "Thanks, Mako." He left quickly.

Now that surprised Mako. He expected more questioning from Bolin. _What is he planning..._

* * *

**AN**: I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to keep reviewing! I am done being _desperate _for ideas, so I no longer require them. If you have a really good idea that you think would fit really well in the story, go ahead and send it in. You can keep sending in suggestions, I just don't need as many any more. But do keep reviewing! I want to know your opinion! What do you think so far? Is it ok?

What do you think? Actual Boleska. Well, kind of... Getting there!


	7. Spying

**AN**: I think this is the longest chapter so far. Thanks to all who reviewed. You guys are wonderful!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LOK.

* * *

Mako rushed into Korra's room. "Quick! Come with me." He grabbed her arm and dragged out toward the dock and hid behind a doorway.

"You want to tell me what is going on?" questioned Korra.

"I think its finally happening." Mako smiled. Korra knew exactly what her was talking about. The longer Korra spent time with Eska, and Korra talked about how she was changing, the more Mako felt that Eska and Bolin together was a good idea. 1) He trusted Korra with his life, and 2) He had seen the results, and even had a few conversations with her.

"For real?! When?! Where?!"

"SHHHH, Korra be quiet or they will know we followed them." Mako whispered.

"They are near us? Where?"

"Can you be quiet for five minutes so we can hear them?"

Korra peaked around the doorway. Sure enough there they were talking to each other.

* * *

**Eska's POV**

_ I wonder how long it'll be until he realizes I've changed. I really have. I know my mistakes. I never intended to treat him so harshly. _Tears came to her eyes, but they did not brim over. She truly was sorry for treating him that way.

Eska heard a knock. She quickly checked a mirror to make sure her make up was still in tact. It was.

She opened the door. It was Bolin. "Do you want to go watch the ocean? I know there's not much to do here, and... you're a water-bender so... you enjoy the sea. Right?" He looked unsure of himself.

"I would like that," replied Eska.

"Let's go then." Eska followed him to the docks.

* * *

They'd spent a couple hours on the dock talking and Eska showing Bolin various water-bending moves (Bolin was curious) though they were not very powerful because she was without her twin. Not to mention how much she missed him made her bending weaker...

"Eska," Bolin interrupted their blissful silence, "I want to tell you something."

_Oh, no. This does not sound good. Here it comes. Korra's 'avatar powers' must have been wrong..._"Okay, sure." She gulped. Though she had a hard surface, she was soft and sensitive on the inside.

"Mako told me Korra was teaching you." _Uh, oh._ "I know I'm not good at reading people, but I think I know why."

"Let me save you some time and wrong theories and I will explain the situation to you." _Deep breath. _"Korra offered to assist me, after she came to me because you requested she come to check on me. She must have felt sorry for me..." She said the last sentence quietly hoping Bolin wouldn't hear. But he did.

"Why would she feel sorry for you?"

"I can't lie to you...," she averted eye contact, "I was in tears just as I was when I found that you left me when we were to be married. I was upset you dissolved our relationship. While we are on the subject, I wish to apologize to you. I now realize I treated you wrongly. I am sorry I made you feel inferior."

The only thing Bolin could do as she spoke was stare at her with his mouth slightly open in shock. _She really has changed. Now's the moment. _Bolin grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

* * *

AN: So... what'd you think? Good? Bad? Out of character? Criticisms? I had extra time today so I wrote some more. I only intended to write half of this then finish it tomorrow so I could get plenty of sleep, but now I am a couple hours off because I got carried away because Boleska is too perfect. So happy birthday! (If it even is your birthday...) hope you liked it! Don't stop reviewing! You guys are so wonderful! ( yes, i know I said that already but there is no other words to describe you beautiful people)

Don't forget to review! :)

**EDIT**: I would now like to address the anon (If you are even still reading, which I doubt) who told me Korra was out of character because I had her kick the door down way back in chapter 1. You were wrong. KORRA KICKED DOWN THE POLICE STATION DOORS I THINK SHE WOULD KICK DOWN SOMEONE'S ROOM DOOR. That is all.


	8. Official

**AN**: Sorry it took me an extra day to update than in the past. I was stuck thinking about Boleska in the new episode. Theorizing and such. And figuring out how Eska felt. (and hoping that one day Boleska will be canon again...) If you're wondering about Asami in this story. No, she will not make an apearance. I just don't care for her character, and I don't think she is important. I feel like she was important for the Masami to Makorra translation, but now she's just kind of there. I don't know about you, but I would not be hanging around my ex who left/ cheated on me with my somewhat friend. [I know I'm going to get hate about this, but that's just how I feel.]

Mini-rant over. On to the story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LOK.

* * *

"Eska, I really do like you. Now that you changed, I feel like we can...maybe.."

"...be together?" Eska asked. She tried not to sound too excited she had been waiting for him to say this for about a month. Though that is a short amount of time, she felt like it was love at first sight. To a degree, it was neutral. Bolin loved her from the moment the saw her, he was just uncomfortable with who she was at the time.

"Yeah." He looked content, like he'd been waiting for this, too.

He held his hand out. It took Eska a second to realize he wanted to hold her hand. As soon as she did, she immediately gave him her hand. They walked around Varrick's yacht for awhile until they settled in one spot watching the sunset once again. Eska leaned her head on his shoulder. He had so much muscle, it was impossible to not feel safe and comfortable with him.

"You know that we should be in RepublicCity by tomorrow, right?" asked Bolin.

"I was not aware. But I would love for you to show me around the city. Your favorite places. Perhaps places where we can go on dates..."

"Yeah, I will. We can go to this place tomorrow night called Narook's Noodles. Its water tribe food! You'll love it!" Eska found it cute how he got excited to show her around and go on a date. And that he was thinking about her and chose a water tribe restaurant. Little did she know, that Narook's was his favorite regardless...

It was now dark.

"I guess I should walk you to your room now."

"Okay." Eska smiled. Her face started to hurt because she had never smiled so much before in her life. He just had that something that made her smile. She could not figure it out.

* * *

"So...goodnight." He stood in front of her and the door to her room.

"Goodnight." She decided to take a chance. She raised up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek then went straight into her room and closed the door. She sighed contently, and smiled again. _I don't know what he does to me, but I hope this never ends._

Bolin stood outside her door awestruck. He knew that her loved her right then and there. She was such a shy person; it was so impractical that the idea of her kissing someone's cheek would make anyone who knew her laugh, and he knew that. She must feel very strongly about him to do something as daring as that.

The couple had good dreams that night. Dreams of each other...

* * *

**AN**: I know its really short, but I felt that there is not much more I can do with this. I've had some ideas sent in like double dates and watching Varrick's "movers" as a date [Maybe I can work in Nuctuk ;) ] or I can end it here. It would be wonderful if you all could review and tell me which one you would prefer. [If i don't get any votes, then I will end it here, so be sure you do.] Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. I love you all so much!


	9. Final Day Aboard

**AN**: BIGGEST CHAPTER YET! About 700 words without my AN s. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LOK.

* * *

Korra walked to Eska's door. She needed to train, and Eska was the only other water bender on the boat though they would arrive in Republic City in a few hours. Water bending was only and excuse to get her out of her room. Korra wanted to know how it was going with Bolin. She and her cousin had become surprisingly close in such a small amount of time given their past.

She knocked on Eska's door. Eska opened it

"Do you want to train some with me? I need to practice water bending."

"Sure."

"Okay, let's go." Korra motioned for her to follow. She walked through the hall.

"So how are things? And don't try to lie and say you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you know what I'm talking about." She pointed at her accusingly.

Eska turned away trying to hide her blush. "You should know. I know you were spying with Mako." It was Eska's turn to be accusing.

"You know I couldn't help it with all the time I've put in helping you. I needed to see the results."

"Fair enough. And I know you only said you wanted to train so you could find out everything that happened. So we don't have to train. I would prefer if we don't anyway. I slept in so I am still a little drowsy." Eska yawned.

_How does she know everything. At least I don't have to actually train. _"Oh, have good dreams, did we?"

"Very." Eska smiled. Shocked Korra every time, even though this had become a regular occurrence.

"Well I'm sure I wasn't there for everything last night. Tell me what happened after me and Mako left."

Eska thought for a moment. "So that would leave us at...when he walked me back to my room. So he walked me back, and after he said goodnight, I kissed him on the cheek."

"Wait, hold up." She stopped walking and closed her eyes in thought. "You kissed him." She pointed at her confirming that she actually did it.

"Yes, that is what I previously stated." She was confused by Korra's surprised reaction.

Korra threw her arms around her cousin. "Congratulations! You have graduated from Avatar Korra's RelationshipSchool for the Romantically Helpless!"

This did not offend Eska in the slightest. She knew she was helpless. Key word _was_. "Can you release me from you physical contact?" Eska asked in her usual monotone voice keeping a frown on her face. She refrained from physical contact at all costs, unless it was with Bolin of course.

Korra let her go. "I'm just so proud." She pretended to wipe a tear away.

"Eska, Eska!" Bolin yelled running toward her. Eska turned her attention to him. He was panting. He bent over to catch his breath. "Guess...Guess what...Varrick told me!"

Eska still found him very amusing. She smiled a teeny tiny smile. "What?"

"He told me that I could star in one of his 'movers', you know, the moving-picture things. I will be Nuctuk! A brave water tribe warrior fighting against the North." Though they were talking about her father. She didn't mind. She broke her ties with her father and the north when she decided to stay on Varrick's boat. But her ties with her twin could never really be destroyed. They were twins after all. "Its supposed to make RepublicCity want to aid the south." He was beaming. It was almost contagious to Eska. _Almost_. "Oh, hey Korra! Didn't even see you there. How are things? Great! See you later." He grabbed Eska's arm and ran to her room so the could talk alone.

"That's cool. See you two later." She was offended yet happy for them at the same time. She was mostly proud of her work. Bolin used to be terrified of her. And now look at him. She ran off somewhere to find Mako.

Eska and Bolin didn't finish talking until the boat arrived at RepublicCity.

"If you're up for it, I would love to take you to that place I was talking about with water tribe food," said Bolin.

"That would be nice."

"Our first _real_ date," replied Bolin as he took her hand and lead her to Narook's Noodlery.

* * *

**AN**: I could have written more, but I felt like this was a good stopping there. What do you think about me adding Nuctuk in there? (Someone please correct me if I'm spelling it wrong) No one really voted for stuff I suggested last chapter, but I got many comments asking me to just continue and do whatever, so I'm going to do some shape or form of all of those. Also another surprise coming. Hint: DRAMA.

Continue to review! I love all of your reviews so much! I would love to know your opinion!


	10. The Return

**AN**: You better like this because it took me two hours and required alot of thought and planning. And its extra long because I love you all so much. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LOK.

* * *

"So here we are!" Bolin explained as they arrived in front of Narook's. Eska was not in the least impressed, but going through Korra's 'training' made her realize how spoiled of a princess she was so, she tried not to show disappointment on her face. She thought back to when Korra told her, "Bolin's bad at reading people.". She hoped they at least had good food.

They ate, and surprisingly Eska loved it more than the food in the north.

"Before you go home- wait! I forgot you need a place to stay!" exclaimed Bolin. Eska hadn't thought about it. She was preoccupied. "Mako and I have an extra room in our apartment. You can stay with us. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Okay, you were saying 'Before you go home'... " said Eska.

"Oh, yeah! We can go look at the sunset across YueBay. I guess that's kind of our thing now."

"That sounds wonderful," replied Eska. She liked the idea that they had a _thing._

* * *

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Eska nodded her head while it was resting on Bolin's shoulder. "Just like you." Normally, Eska would have not liked a cheesy line such as that, but coming from Bolin, she knew he actually meant it. Therefore she took it as a huge compliment. She blushed at his comment.

She looked up at him and made a small smile just so he could see. He flashed his teeth, mostly proud that he could make her smile. He wondered if people knew how hard it was. He had to discover what she liked. He still hadn't. It's only been a little longer than a month that he met her. He began to think he was on the right track, though.

Eska looked over YueBay. She gasped. _Oh, no. Not now. No. Not ever. This cannot be happening. NO. _What Eska saw was a big wave coming toward them. Any onlooker would have assumed it was weather. Eska knew better. She knew only one thing could make a wave like that. And that _thing _was her twin. The twin who was probably sent after _her._

"Bolin, Bolin," she said tugging his arm. "We have to go. Now."

"What?"

"NOW. We have to go."

"Wait, why?" The wave was becoming closer each second.

"I'll explain later. We just...have to go." She knew her cousin. And she knew that if Korra was truthful about how she described Mako's personality to her, then the two of them would be fine. She knew Korra could take Desna. But the thing was: She couldn't tell if he was after her or Korra. She couldn't think right now, but she would never literally battle her brother because it could end in, well, death. She just wanted to be away so Desna couldn't find her.

"Do you know some place where you can bend a tunnel or something? And away from the city?" asked Eska frantically.

Bolin was still confused. He had no idea what was going on. "Um, yeah. There's that mountain range over there," Eska looked to where his finger was pointing, "that I used to practice making small tunnels. I could never do anything that large though..."

"That's okay. We just need to be hidden."

"Okay, then let's go." His countenance only showed confusion.

She looked over at the mountains again. "It'll take us forever to get there...Bolin, I need you to jump in the bay."

"What?"

"Jump it the bay! I'm going to water bend us to the mountains."

Despite his confusion, he jumped in. Only because he trusted her. Not because he feared her, like before. She did a water vortex carrying the two of them to the top of the mountain. Eska once again looked at YueBay. The wave had arrived, and she had no way to know where Desna is.

"Okay. Do it now. Do the tunnel."

Bolin closed his eyes and concentrated on feeling the earth. A couple seconds later, a tunnel appeared. A large one at that. _He really is an amazing bender, _Eska thought. She remembered that she needed to hide. They both ran into the cave. Eska looked at the walls of the tunnel. They looked like greenish crystals. She had to take a chance she needed to be hidden as much as possible.

"Bolin, my turtle-duck, can you close the tunnel?" Eska asked. The pet name she called him surprised both of them. Though Bolin was doubtful, he closed it because Eska's emotion was very evident. She was way past worried, and he didn't want to see her suffer any more.

The crystals glowed green just as Eska had hoped. She knew what it meant. Green crystals that glowed in the Dark. She was told about stories of Avatar Aang when she was young. The one her mother would tell her the most was the one where Avatar Aang was in the Cave of Two Lovers with Master Katara. It was her favorite. She definitely knew why the crystals glowed and once again she smiled very small, but to her it was the biggest smile she'd ever smiled. She had no idea if Bolin knew that story...

Little did she know that this story was one of the only things he remembers from when his parents were alive. He knew why they were glowing as well.

Bolin broke both of them from thought. "So...are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"I am unsure if you saw the big wave in YueBay. In any case, it was my brother, Desna. I believe he was after either Korra or me. If he is after Korra, I have no doubt my cousin can handle him with out majorly injuring him. Also, being apart from a twin is hard. He will want to talk to me at least; try to get me to return with him. If he is after me, then bad things happen." She looked away because she teared up. She just wanted her brother to be safe and realize her father was wrong. That was impossible though. Her brother was too close and would ever betray her father. "I just need to be away when he comes. You can go, but I would love for you to stay with me. It won't be long. His fights end quickly, and he doesn't stay in one place for a long time. Three days tops."

He waked closer and saw she was close to crying. He gave her one a big bear hug. "Of course, I'll stay with you, my koala-otter. The crystals give me enough reason to, don't they?" He smirked.

She returned the hug. When she released him, he brought her right back in and kissed her on the lips for the first time since the boat. She was relieved and melted into the kiss. _So he does know why. We let love lead the way..._

* * *

**AN**: So what did you think? It was really long, but I did it so you guys can be happy. I hope you really liked it! Don't forget to keep reviewing and sending me your opinions on it!


	11. Decisions

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LOK.

* * *

She couldn't sleep so she cuddled with Bolin, and she fell asleep on his muscular shoulder. She discovered that this was a comfortable position for her. Over the next couple days, occasionally they left the cave for only minutes at a time for fresh air. She began to take every chance she could get to relax on his shoulder. She felt safe there.

Worry didn't leave her though. Being in a cave was a constant reminder that they were hiding. That meant Bolin took every chance he could to hold her and make her feel comforted. These few days forced their relationship to grow, and now they couldn't imagine life with out each other.

"Bolin, I think we can go back to the city now."

He tried to contain his happiness. He wanted to see his brother and Korra, but as much as he loved them, he wouldn't leave Eska by herself. Especially since she was constantly on edge because the stress of her brother's 'visit'. Also, he was going to be starring in a 'mover' soon. "Perhaps shall we go to my apartment?"

She made a small nod, and Bolin opened the cave. They walked back to the city, taking their time and telling various anecdotes until they reached Bolin's apartment. Bolin opened the door and saw Mako and Korra on the couch. Korra was on Mako's lap.

"Oh! Hey, you guys are back!" She nervously scooted to the open seat on the couch. "Um, yeah we got you some food," she pointed to the counter. "Good thing I know you so well, Eska. Anyway, I saw your brother and I figured if I saw him you must've already seen him. They have him in RepublicCity's capital jailhouse. You can see him if you want." She was talking very fast. She wasn't thinking that she was being insensitive she was only trying to cover the fact they had found Mako and her in an intimate position.

Eska nodded. "I will go see him. Perhaps tomorrow."

"Are you sure? Do you really think that's the best idea?" asked Bolin concernedly. Korra face palmed. She finally remembered.

"I need to see him." she said coldly, as she looked away, trying not to feel anything.

"Do...do you want me to go with you?" he carefully asked.

"No. I am grown. I can go by myself. There will be no need for you."

Korra looked from Bolin to Eska back to Bolin again then looked at Mako. He nodded. "Eska, I'm sure Bolin already offered for you to stay. I'll show you to your room." she lead her to the guest room. She let Eska enter first, then closed the door.

"You can't do this to him. You can't shut him out like this. Trust me. I've been there."

"I know you're trying to help, but this is something I need to do on my own. I'm going to go on a walk. I'll be back in an hour."

"Don't get lost." Korra knew she couldn't change her mind, and she didn't try to. She sighed as Eska left. She walked out to Mako.

"I can't get her to even think about it. She's too stubborn." She crossed her arms and sat down next to Mako again.

"But you think she'll be okay, right? She wouldn't even tell me where she was going just now," said Bolin.

"No she's fine," she waved her hand nonchalantly. "She just going for a walk. She thinks she needs to see her brother on her own. I trust her. I think she'll be okay. I don't agree with her, but I think she'll be just fine."

"Okay, if she asks where I am, I'm going to see Varrick about my role as Nuctuk." Bolin left the apartment in search of Varrick.

"I thought he'd never leave." Mako leaned in to kiss her.

"Mako, I want to, but I need to find some way to help them. And I have to go talk with the president soon, so I don't want my hair messed up or anything." She winked.

Mako pouted. "Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I need to go anyway."

He stood and kissed her cheek before she left. It took every ounce of will power in her to not fully make out with him. She had more important things to do right now.

* * *

**AN**: I don't know if you noticed, but I used a variation of a line in Parks & Rec (where Andy tells April he likes her and she does too and he says "Then perhaps shall we go out this evening.") I didn't have sports or anything today, so i got done early. Hope you like.

Don't forget to review!


	12. Someone's Back

**AN:** Not much to say. Just enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LOK.

* * *

Eska kept her normal mask on as she made her way to the prison to visit her brother.

"Eska, Eska!" yelled Korra as she ran toward her.

"I told you I need to do this on my own." Eska was clearly fed up with people treating her like she needed to be watched. This was her entire childhood. She just wanted the smallest bit of freedom and trust from others.

"Yeah, you know I would never intentionally make you angry though. What are you going to tell the policeman monitoring the jail? You know to keep security they ask you for your name and identity. If you tell them you're from the north, well, bad things... I can get you in without questioning. Also, I wouldn't mind seeing Desna. I probably won't be seeing him for a long time."

Eska sighed. _Why does she have to be so stubborn? Ugh. _"Fine."

* * *

"We are here to visit Prince Desna of the Northern Water Tribe."

"Name an- oh! Avatar Korra! What an honor!" The man bowed to her. "I will escort you to him."

The man led them through many iron corridors, until they came to a dead end. Eska thought they kept him there because he is the biggest threat to RepublicCity at the moment.

Korra waved her hand at the man signaling him to get lost. He bowed to her and left.

"Desna..." Eska said as she looked at the teenager in the cell and took a step closer. She never thought she would see her own twin in a prison cell. It made her speechless.

Desna perked up at the sound of Eska's voice. "Finally, you've come. I was beginning to think my sister forgot about me." He looked away. "Eska, I am so ashamed," he came closer and grabbed the bars that imprisoned him. "I was wrong for not following you. I was wrong about father. I was wrong about everything. Please, you have to get me out of here," he acknowledged Korra for the first time since they entered, "I want to help fight against my father and the north."

"Oh, geez. Desna," Korra took a deep breath, "I want to help you, but there is no way of knowing if I can trust you. Not to mention get everyone else to trust you enough to let you out."

"How do they trust Eska?"

"I'm not sure that they do. I'm just having her help behind the scenes." She hadn't done anything yet but Korra was doing her cousin a favor because she was unsure if Eska wanted to put a label on her relationship or tell her brother about it. "Please, I beg you, Avatar Korra. There has to be some way!" Being called Avatar Korra by him threw her off. She never thought Desna would call her by that name, but she could see the desperation in his eyes. This meant she knew he was being truthful and she felt she could trust him. Avatar's intuition.

"I wish I could help, I really do, Desna. I just don't think there is a possibility."

This whole time Eska had been listening knowing there was no way he could be let out. She felt like her life was falling apart. She hadn't realized how much affect her twin had on her. She trusted him.

"Korra, are you sure?" asked Eska with tears threatening her eyes.

Korra looked at her sadly. "I'll see what I can do." She tuned back to her cousin who was in the cell. "I'll see you later, Desna. I'll get you out. I promise."

Desna stood straight and made her a proper bow. "Thank you, Avatar Korra." Still threw her off.

As soon as Korra and Eska left the prison, they went to get Mako and Bolin some food since Eska would be staying there. She felt like she owed them. By the looks of it Korra would be staying there too because she didn't care for AirtempleIsland if Tenzin and his family weren't there.

* * *

"So! What do you think?" Bolin asked as they finished watching the first screening of _The Adventures of Nuctuk_. "I'm Nuctuk!"

Eska shyly smiled. "I love it." She wasn't going to admit to him that half the time she didn't know what was going on because she was distracted by his costume. She gave Bolin a hug, but then stepped back sharply. "Though, I am not fond of that girl, Ginger."

"Are you jealous because we are onscreen 'together'?" He smirked, but then became serious. "Because I promise you are the only one for me."

"No I just don't like the way... she...acts." The way she said it almost made it sound like a question. She also would not admit she actually was jealous. Not of Ginger, but that she got Bolin in the 'movers'. She wanted him all the time. Especially when he was Nuctuk.

Bolin smirked. He knew what she was thinking. He wouldn't make her say it though. He was too nice to force it out of her. He already knew he was right, anyway. "Let's go home."

He held him arm out, and she took it. They walked out of the building to take a taxi. Bolin called one and they told the driver their address.

"So Korra told me you and her went to the prison today." Eska nodded. He would have to prod her more. "Do you...want to talk about what happened?"

"Not really. But I guess since you _are _my boyfriend, I should tell you." she breathed deeply before she began. "He wants to help us. He admitted his mistakes, but no one believe him except for me. And maybe Korra, I don't know." She began to get angry and crossed her arms as she looked out the car window.

_Okay. Note to self: Don't ask Eska to talk about stuff. _Bolin thought. "Um...we don't have to talk about this. You know what, lets talk about what we should o for our next date." He didn't know much that Eska liked to do, but he knew Eska enjoyed being with him.

He was successful in changing her mood. She smiled as she turned to look him in the eye. "I would like that." After she said that, the car stopped.

Bolin paid the taxi driver and they walked in the apartment. Eska silently wished that they would not find Korra and Mako like they did last time. It made her feel uncomfortable.

To Eska's delight, they found Korra sitting on their couch listening to the radio, and Mako was cooking. They all ate, and talked after they finished eating. Then they went to their bedrooms. As for Korra, Mako was too nice to make Korra sleep on the couch, so she slept in his double bed with him.

* * *

AN: So...tell me what you think. Tell me if you think Nuctuk was a good idea (also correct me on my spelling if its wrong) also, if you have ideas you want me to consider, send them in. Sorry this update took longer than it should have. I got lazy. I have fall break starting on Wednesday, so I should be writing much more in the coming week.

You can be my best friend if you review! All you have to do is tell me your opinion. Don't be shy. I won't judge or hate you. I promise :)


	13. Surprise, Surprise

**AN:** So I wrote this in like an hour... PR for me. Also long length-wise for me... Um, yeah enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOK.

* * *

Eska woke up, got dressed and walked out of her room to find Bolin playing with Pabu and Mako cooking breakfast. _But...where is Korra? _Eska thought as she took a seat next to Bolin and simultaneously pet Pabu. He had taken quite a liking to Eska.

Just then, Korra threw the door open and went straight to Mako and gave him a kiss. "Is she up yet?"

"If you would pay attention to anyone else but me, then you would see that she is sitting with Bolin." Mako replied slightly poking fun at Korra's interest in her boyfriend.

Korra pouted. "You're such a jerk sometimes." She play hit him then went to sit with Eska and Bolin.

Eska and Bolin were silently petting Pabu, and once in a while would look into each others eyes for a couple seconds until one of them would blush and look away. It took Korra no more than thirty seconds to get sick of their communication. She interrupted their 'mind-reading' or whatever by clearing her throat loudly so she could have what she was waiting for: Eska's attention.

Bolin and Eska looked up at Korra.

"Eska, guess what I just found out." Korra said smirking.

"I'm not going to guess." She went back to petting Pabu. "You can either tell me or I just won't know."

_How dare she?! I'm trying to give her good news! Does she know what I went through to do this for her? Sometimes Eska, sometimes...Deep breath...keep your temper under control. This is good news for everyone..._Korra thought. "Oh, I guess I won't tell you, then. It's just that I went to the police station this morning to find out about your brother that's all." _She'll learn to think twice before ignoring me again. _

Eska looked up in shock. "Please tell me its good news."

"Yeah." Though she was slightly irritated by Eska at the moment, she was happy this was going happen. "They are letting him out. But they still want to keep watch on him." She stood and put her hands behind her back in a stretching motion. "You're welcome."

Eska's countenance was sincere. "Thank you."

Korra left to talk to Mako again.

Bolin looked to Eska. He smiled so brightly it almost hurt for Eska to look at him. He held his arms out and she gladly fell into them hugging him back. Even when he had been kept out of this, he was still so supportive of her. One of the many things Eska loved about him.

* * *

"It was really awkward. Like they had their own silent and creepy language..." Korra explained to Mako.

"Just remember its your 'avatar powers' fault. And their language isn't a bad thing. It's like when we do things only we would do. _Its our thing_."

Korra smiled at this. "So I was right. They are going to last. My 'avatar powers' right again. They have a thing."

"Don't get cocky, Korra. You're not right about everything. But I guess I should thank your 'avatar powers'. Bolin is happy and Eska is...happy I guess. I can't tell...but you got her brother out. She must feel a little better about her life. And you make me happy everyday." He kissed her cheek when he finished talking.

"The 'avatar powers' say that you're welcome." She smiled satisfactorily. She kissed him but on the lips this time. Korra didn't care for cheek kisses, though she appreciated them because it makes everything seem sweeter.

* * *

Eska was on her way to the prison to get Desna. She wasn't going without Bolin this time, though. She felt odd leaving him out. Their destinies were intertwined now. She didn't like how it felt when she shut him out.

"So, I can't hang out tomorrow because I'm filming all day. You can com and watch if you want." Bolin said hoping she would watch him and be proud of his achievements.

Eska shyly chuckled. She could tell he wanted recognition. "I would love to watch Nuctuk in action, but my brother will need to be shown around the city, and we have to find him a place to live for the time being." What she said was true, but there was another reason she didn't want to go.

"You can bring him and we can look for a place later." Disappointment was very present in his voice.

This is exactly why Eska didn't want to go. She knew Bolin would tell her to bring Desna. That was the problem. She did not want Desna to see Bolin in the movers. There was no way he would approve of her and Bolin if he saw him as Nuctuk. She didn't know how she was going to hide it from him. It would probably be impossible with Bolin telling everyone about it and dragging them to the weekly premieres.

She thought of a clever solution. "Yes, but you don't want to deal with trying to find him a place do you?" _Jackpot. He'll never want to do that. _

She was right. "Yeah, I don't want to do that. But you can come next week, right?" If she could go by herself, there was nothing holding her back. As long as she got to see Bolin in person while he was wearing his Nuctuk costume. She liked seeing his muscles. Bolin still had no idea how much she loved seeing him in that costume.

They finally arrived at the prison.

"Name and identity card please." The same man from yesterday asked them.

"I, uh, I was here yesterday with Avatar Korra. I'm here to get Prince Desna." Eska said to the man.

The man seemed unsure if she should let him go with her. He then looked as if he was thinking _Eh, we have people watching him anyway. _

"Right away ma'am." The man left then appeared a couple minutes later with Eska's brother still in handcuffs. With a flick of the man's hand, the handcuffs dropped off of Desna's hands and he rubbed where they had been. "You are free to go now," the man said begrudgingly.

Eska let go of Bolin's hand that she had been holding, and she ran and hugged her brother. Though he hugged his sister back, he couldn't help but think _She must've changed. She brought Bolin with her. And she would never hug anyone. Even if it was me..._

They got a taxi to go back to the apartment. _Now comes the bad part. I have to tell Desna about me and Bolin. On second thought, I'll tell him when we get there. _She had no idea how to tell him. What felt like seconds to Eska, was actually ten minutes and they had arrived at the apartment.

* * *

AN: DUHN DUHN DUHN! How is she going to tell Desna? _IS _she going to tell Desna?

Suggestions? Is there someone's POV you think I should focus on? Is the plot with Desna good? It the story as a whole good?

REPLY IN THE REVIEWS. Also, tell me what you think! Your opinion of what is going on.

If you don't review and tell me what you think, I'm going to assume that means you don't care about me or my feelings because you're ignoring them. I know there are many of you who read this.

SO TELL ME WAHT YOU THOUGHT OR I WILL COME AND FIND YOU.

Love you and hope you enjoyed!

(PS I am a Christian, and if any of you would like me to pray for anything I would love to help you. Just...LET ME LOVE YOU.)


	14. Confrontation

After getting out of the taxi, Eska looked for anything as an excuse to get Desna alone. She didn't Bolin to be there when she told him. She had to tell him because she didn't want to hide her relationship.

She spotted a familiar face. "Korra, Korra!" She waved to her cousin. "I'm so glad you're here. You and Bolin can go into the apartment and talk about that thing you wanted to tell him."

"What?"

"You know. _The thing_."

"What thing?" Bolin asked, very confused.

"The thing." Eska tried so hard to insinuate she wanted to talk with Desna alone.

Suddenly, Korra's expression changed from confusion to realization. "Oh, that thing."

"What?" Bolin wanted to know so badly.

"Let's go. I'll tell you when we get in the apartment." Korra replied. She winked at Eska as she walked inside the building.

"Okay we need to talk."

"About what may I ask, my dear sister?"

She didn't know how to say so she just blurted it out. "I have a boyfriend now."

"Yes. Bolin, right? You were so distraught after he left you." Desna didn't understand.

"Yes, but I have changed. I wasn't treating him right. We reworked our relationship so that we are equal now. It is much better and we are very happy."

"I expected this one day. I can't say I'm surprised. I'm glad that you know how to be in a relationship now. They way you were, you would have ended up in an arranged marriage guilty of murder."

Eska didn't take offense. She knew it was true. She had this feeling that he was some how...sad? They had always been able to silently communicate, and she felt like he was feeling disappointed or left out. She thought for once in her life, her mind was wrong. But throughout dinner and listening to the radio, after dinner as the four of them adopted as tradition, before bed, she couldn't help but feel like maybe he was feeling left out. Like when she sat with Bolin and Korra was sitting with Mako. Desna was stuck with Pabu. Not that it was a bad thing, he just looked like he would be better with a person.

_Maybe Korra can help me set him up with someone. _Eska thought as she saw Desna getting ready to sleep on their couch, where he would only be for a week until they could find a home or at least an apartment for him.

"Korra, I was wondering if you could help me with something." Eska had finally found time to talk to Korra about the Desna situation.

"Um, sure." She sat straight up from her position on the couch. "What do you need?"

"After I talked with my brother, I could tell that he needs someone. He would never admit it to anyone. Not even me, but I think he needs a companion. I was wondering if you had anyone you can set him up with," Eska explained hopefully.

"Hmmm, no one comes to mind when thinking about Desna...I'll keep an eye out for someone though. Maybe he will find someone on his own while he's in the city. Maybe even today while he's out with Mako." Desna has had his own place now for about a week. Korra asked Mako to show him around the city, since he knew it better than anyone. Bolin had been working non-stop on his 'mover'. Eska came almost everyday to watch him film. She didn't go today because it was the last day she could talk to Korra for a while.

"I need to get packing!" Korra stood up. "Mako and I are leaving for the Fire Nation tomorrow. Can you believe it took Beifong two weeks to give him leave again?"

"Well, he was out for two weeks at the Glacier Spirits Festival." Eska replied obviously.

"You get sassier and sassier everyday." Korra jokingly glared at her. "I don't appreciate your attitude."

"I'm going to go watch the rest of Bolin's filming." Though Eska looked unemotional, as she normally did, it was hard for her not to smile thinking of Bolin.

"Your days of tyranny are over, Chief Unalaq!" Bolin declared as he punched in the other actor's direction and a water gun fired behind the scenes to display Nuctuk's water-bending. Eska walked in with about an hour left of filming.

"Cut!" The director yelled as soon as the fight scene was over. "Take 5! Then we will start with page 22!"

Bolin started toward his chair that Eska was sitting in while watching him. As soon as he noticed her, he smiled and quickened his pace to the chair. Eska stood up, assuming he was going to want his chair back, but instead he hugged her so tight she almost couldn't breathe. She hugged back. Though she was against public displays of affection, she missed him too much.

"Did you see me in that last scene? Man, that was so good." Eska partially wanted to laugh because their water-bending special effects looked nothing like the real thing.

"I thought you did a wonderful job, my precious turtle-duck."

"Hey, I earned enough money to go somewhere fancy tonight since we haven't been on a date in a while. Do you want to go, my darling koala-otter?"

"I'd love to." She smiled.

Just then Bolin had to go back to filming, and Eska sat watching him. She would cringe when he filmed with Ginger. Eska was, inside, a jealous person.

The hour went by quickly and Bolin changed out of his costume and into his regular clothes, much to Eska's unhappiness. They went to dinner, then went to see the probending finals because Eska had never seen a match. And though he was a little sad he wasn't in the spotlight fighting, Bolin loved watching probending and insisted Eska had to see a match. Eska didn't really care for it, but if Bolin was fighting (like he will next year when the season restarts), she would be there supporting him in all matches. They walked around RepublicCity for awhile before returning to their apartment.

* * *

AN: They are slowly, but surely getting longer. Also, keep reviewing and sending suggestions because if you don't I can't improve or make the story better. Its a win/win!

Don't forget to review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own LOK.

* * *

**Three weeks after Korra and Mako went to the Fire Nation. They have been back for one week.**

Eska wasn't usually the last one up, but this morning she had slept in on accident. She blamed it on the warmer temperatures of Republic City. She got dressed and put her hair holders in place then reached for the door handle leading to the main room in the apartment, but it opened before she could touch it.

"Hey, I was just about to wake you up. But here you are." Bolin said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Good news! After I film today, we are going on a double date with Korra and Mako. We are going to get dinner with them then going to watch _The Adventures of Nuctuk _because, you know, the new episode tonight."

"That sounds fun, but what about Desna? I don't want him to feel more left out than he already does."

"Oh yeah! Korra told me about that conversation you had with her because she said she found a date for him. She's the water-bender on my probending team. Her name is Ling."

Inwardly, Eska was smiling, but then she thought about how Desna be with a girl. Both of them had been sheltered their whole life. They never had relationships. That's why Eska treated Bolin so bad when she first started dating him. Hopefully, he would be okay. "That sounds wonderful. I need to thank Korra." She was feeling brave and kissed him before Bolin went to the gym.

_I don't think I'll ever fully understand that girl. _Bolin thought. She always did something different from what he expected her to do. It was what he loved the most about her; her shyness and beauty were a close second.

To ensure he would win the probending championship next year, he'd been training everyday. Today was no exception. He earth-bent for an hour and a half, took a quick shower, then headed to Varrick industries to film for the day.

In the meantime, Eska spent the day with Korra because Mako had to work because he took so much time off. And he _really _wanted that promotion.

"So Bolin tells me you have found a date for Desna. I know I asked for help, but I don't know if just any girl would work for Desna, not because he's too good for anyone because he's not. But he's I don't know, shy, I guess. I just want to make sure she could actually work with him." Eska expressed her concern.

"You worry too much." Korra waved her hand. "I'd like to think I know my cousin well enough."

"Well, you don't know him th-" Eska tried to tell her, but Korra cut her off.

"Besides, from what I've seen, she is exactly like him. She barely ever talks, she's a water-bender, and...uh.. she has the same haircut..." said Korra trying to make sure she had that last fact right.

"Well, you haven't failed me so yet. I hope you're right." said Eska looking down.

* * *

Instead of watching Bolin film today, Eska got ready for the date with Korra. Mostly deciding what to wear.

"Just wear something random out of your closet." Korra suggested. She was never one for appearances.

"No, I have to look good. And I barely have any clothes. Remember, I joined you on the boat." Eska pointed out.

"Right... Well, I have some dresses Pema gave to me that you can wear since you care so much."

"I'm not your size."

"It's better than what you have." Korra looked her up and down. Eska was still wearing her usual robes that were partially torn because she wore those the most. She went shopping a few times when Korra was in the Fire Nation and Bolin was at the gym, so she had a couple things. But nothing she liked enough at the moment.

"I'll be back with something, but I have to go to AirTempleIsland to get it. So I'll be back in thirty minutes." Korra stated before leaving to swim across YueBay.

Korra ended up being back in twenty minutes. _I knew she a skilled bender, but I didn't think she was that fast._ She bent the water out of a simple light blue dress. It was long and one-shouldered. Eska loved it so much. It was nice and plain. Exactly her style.

"It was actually a little small for me, and this color is too close to my eye color." Korra informed her about the dress.

Eska emerged from her room wearing the dress. It fit her perfectly. _Maybe Korra and I don't wear _that_ different sizes._

When Korra went to AirTempleIsland, she also brought her dress she wore to Councilman Tarrlok's gala the previous year.

When it was time, the girls left to go to the restaurant to meet their dates.

* * *

AN: I am currently writing more. I have great stuff coming up, because my creativeness is increasing. Stay tuned!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR I WILL FIND YOU


	16. Double Date

Disclaimer:I don't own LOK.

* * *

Mako and Bolin had been waiting there, but not too long when Korra and Eska joined them. Eska sat next to Bolin who was sitting across from Mako and Korra.

"So Mako, why don't you tell Korra what you told me earlier." Bolin said.

"Oh yeah! Korra, Beifong promoted me to detective today!" No one had ever seen him so delighted by one thing.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you," Korra said as she hugged him tightly. She pulled back. "I knew you could do it, City Boy." She lightly punched him.

The rest of dinner consisted of Mako's police stories, Bolin's stories from who-knows-where, and talking about the future. Until dessert came, and they were interrupted.

"Avatar Korra, my apologies for interrupting your personal time." A messenger said after he waked to their table. He bowed to her.

"This better be important," Korra grumbled.

"I assure you it is of the most importance. A message from Chief Tonraq, Southern Water Tribe. There is also a letter for Princess Eska regarding the Northern Tribe." He handed the scrolls out, bowed again, then left.

Korra couldn't wait to read it at soon as the man said 'Chief Tonraq.' Eska, on the other hand, wanted to wait to read hers so she put it away in her bag. As soon as Korra finished reading she said, "Its over! The civil war is over! The Fire Nation troops we sent," she looked at Mako, "helped my dad and the south defeat the north!" She paused then said in a less than excited tone, "Unalaq is dead." Korra said. They all looked at Eska.

Eska was actually relieved he was gone. Though he was her father, he was cruel and dishonest with her. She firmly believed that man was a monster. "It is fortunate the Fire Nation troops came. I am glad he is gone."

"Does this mean I won't be filming anymore?" Bolin asked sadly.

Eska hadn't thought about that. _I hope Varrick finds some way to continue filming. I'm not ready to let Nuctuk go yet._

Korra and Mako laughed at Bolin's comment, though Eska and Bolin took it seriously. Nevertheless, they were still showing the episode tonight, so the four of them headed to the studio.

The lights went down and the show started with Nuctuk fighting northern rebels to rescue Ginger once again.

_Can that girl go two episodes without getting captured. Geez._ Eska thought as she inwardly pouted out of jealousy of Ginger. She looked at Bolin. He was yawning.

_I wonder why he is so tired. You'd think he would try to hide his exhaustion, since this is starring him. It's his movie, he's never bored during these..._

Just then, Eska felt something on her shoulder, opposite from the one closest to Bolin. It scared her at first, but when she saw what is was, realization dawned on her. _Oh, he was making a move..._ She leaned on his shoulder. She swore she could feel his stare and smile.

When the show ended she didn't want to leave his shoulder, but decided it was necessary. They walked out with Mako and Korra and sat on a street bench while they waited for a taxi ottake them home.

"So what did you guys think?" Bolin asked pridefully.

Eska hated when he asked this. He was so proud of his work, but she never knew what to say. She had next to no idea what was happening in the plot because she was usually distracted by Nuctuk. Tonight she had two distractions. One onscreen, one off. No matter how hard she tried, she could never concentrated for more than thirty seconds at a time. So she went with the safe answer, "I think you did very well."

He kissed her on the cheek. _Whew, _Eska thought. "Now what about you two?" Bolin asked Korra and Mako.

They looked at each other. "Um..." Korra started before the taxi came.

Bolin opened the door. "Ladies first."

"Actually, I'm going to spend the night at Desna's. I'm concerned for how he might be feeling."

"Oh. See you tomorrow, then." Bolin said sadly. _How sweet of my turtleduck. He is genuinely going to miss me._ She felt he needed a reward. She kissed him in the cheek before he left, and she walked to Desna's apartment which happened to be a few blocks from Varrick Industries.

She used the extra key Desna gave her, and what she saw made her feel like she dreaming, or in some alternate universe. Desna was sitting on his couch smiling. _Smiling? Desna never smiles._

"Brother, are you okay?"

He nodded.

"Are y...you smiling?"

His hand touched his face then he said, "I would seem so. Eska," he stood and walked to her, "can you thank Korra for the wonderful deed she has done for me?"

"Which is...?" Eska had no idea what he was talking about.

"She set me up with Ling. She is so wonderful," He turned and walked to his window over-looking the city. "She understands me. She is perfect."

Eska carefully walked over to him. This was so unlike him. _Maybe he is intoxicated._ She decided he needed to sleep whatever it was off. "Okay," she grabbed his shoulders and lead him towards his bedroom, "Let's get you some sleep."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child." He broke free. "I know you think I am crazy or something, but I'm not. I believe it is those things in fairy tales...love."

"Okay, I'll go then. I'm happy for you."

_Now this really feels like a dream. He would never lash out at me. But it's too real to be a dream..._

She took a taxi home, and by the time she got there everyone was asleep. She walked to her room and remembered she had to read the scroll. She knew she would have to return soon, but she didn't want to leave RepublicCity. She'd come to love it.

But what she read in the letter was much, much worse than returning to the north. "No" she mouthed as she fell to her knees and began to weep. _No..._

* * *

AN: What do you think about that? Cliffhanger. Just for future reference: Varrick is not bad in this story. Also, I will add in some extra Makorra in the next chapter bc of a request from a reviewer, but you need to remember that this story is primarily Boleska. (Also, I need a little more Makorra in my life.)

Review, Review, Review!


	17. What was in the letter

Disclaimer: I don't own LOK.

* * *

_ ...return soon to become queen... arranged marriage...within one month._ She read the words over and over again.

Eska didn't notice Korra walk in and kneel next to her. "Is it because your dad is gone?"

"No." Eska stated coldly. "Here." She pushed the letter toward Korra then used the strength she had to get up and lay on her bed and continued to sob.

"Oh." Korra stated sympathetically. Then she became angry. She'd worked too hard for this. They were too happy. "Why you? Why not Desna? He's the male."

"They do...it by age...in the north." She choked out between sobs. "I was b-...born ten min-...minutes before him. It is...law."

"Why an arranged marriage? I'm sure Bolin would go to live in the north if he could stay with you."

"He needs to be water tribe so the line can continue through me." She calmed down enough to talk.

"I'm so sorry." was all Korra could say, and she said it many times.

What Eska wanted was for Bolin to be comforting her right now. And she would have woken him up, but that would only make it worse.

* * *

Eska didn't have the strength to leave her room that day. She had come to love her new life so much, it hurt to think about leaving it.

On the other side of the door, Bolin kep questioning Korra why he couldn't talk to Eska.

"Please just let me go talk to her. She would want me to come comfort her."

"Sorry, but she told me to not let you it."

"Please, Korra. Its killing me."

"No. I can't. I'm sorry."

"Then can you tell me why?"

Korra sighed then looked at Eska's door. She wasn't sure Eska would want her to tell, but she couldn't stand the look in Bolin's eyes. He was so concerned and scared for her.

"Okay, but don't tell everyone. I don't think she would want you to know." Korra said. "She has to go back to the northern tribe."

"What?"

"Wait, there's more." Korra felt weird saying this. Usually, when someone says this, it's good news. This, however, was anything but good. "She is going to be queen because she was born a couple minutes before Desna and age takes priority over gender in the north.

"But the worst part is...she is getting set up in an arranged marriage."

Up until now, Bolin's face had been indifferent, but once he heard "arranged marriage" his face dropped. "Oh. Now I see why she doesn't want to talk to me." He walked to the gym without explanation.

Korra knew him too well. He walked to the gym to get his frustration out, but would break own in sobs within twenty minutes. He was a sensitive guy, and Korra knew they were in love. It hurt her too knowing she'd set them up, just so they could be broken apart. She felt somehow guilty.

Mako had a week off before he started his new position as detective. Korra was indulging in this, while guarding Eska's doorway as well. But mostly spending time with Mako.

"Hey, I want to make Eska some tea. Can you teach me? I've never made it before, and I don't want to ruin it. She's already not feeling hot."

Mako didn't know, and he didn't pry. It wasn't his business. He only knew Eska was upset. "You've never made tea before?"

"No, never had to. I don't care for it."

"Okay, well then let me show you." He smiled at Korra. "First, take that pot and fill it with water."

"Okay." She picked up the pot, and Mako put his hands on top of hers guiding her as she filled it with water. "Mako, I can fill it with water myself."

"Hey, I'm just help you make tea. Next, hold it with one hand, then put a hot flame under it with fire-bending until it boils. It's faster that way." He helped her hold the pot full of water as it heated up. "Then, grab a tea bag," he reached over and grabbed one sitting on the counter, "and set it down. On the stove to keep it warm," handed Korra the tea bag, "and put that in the tea, but hold the string so you can take it out later."

"Now what?"

"Now, we wait."

"For how long? I thought you said it was faster." Korra complained.

"And it was. But you have to wait for the tea to distribute itself throughout the water."

"Ugh, why is everything so slow?"

"It won't take long, just wait a couple more minutes."

* * *

"Is it ready yet?"

"Actually yeah." He got up and stirred it a little then poured four cups. One for each. Bolin had been staying in his room as well. "We have to try it first though."

"I thought I told you I don't like tea." She said confused as he handed her a cup.

"Just try it."

"Fine." She sipped and was pleasantly surprised. "What did you do to this? It tastes amazing!" She took a huge gulp.

"I didn't do anything. Its probably a different tea from the one you had before."

"There are different types of tea?" Korra asked in surprised.

Mako didn't say anything. He just laughed. "Take Eska her tea."

"I was serious though." She carefully walked in. "Eska, I brought you some tea."

Eska was laying on her bed in the fetal position. _Okay, now this is just sad._ Korra walked closer. Seeing as she wasn't getting a response from Eska she said, "Okay, I'll just set this here." She put it on her nightstand.

Mako had given Bolin his tea, and came back to talk to Korra.

"I think Eska rubbed off on him."

"No, you don't know. What happened...well its what I would expect." Korra explained to him.

Mako could tell whatever happened had taken its toll on Korra as well. She was less...vibrant and energetic. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, but I know you feel bad too. Come here." He held his arms out.

She fell into his arms. She felt so bad. She had no idea what to do. She felt bad knowing Eska would never have someone she could just hug and let go of everything because she felt so right.

"No." she whispered. She let Mako go and said, "I'm not going to let this happen."

"That sounds more like my Korra." Mako smiled.

* * *

AN: So, some hope for that. A lot of drama, right? Yep. Don't worry. There is much more to come. I will keep writing until people don't care if I continue.

THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SKIP REVIEWING THOUGH


	18. Solution

Disclaimer: I don't own LOK.

* * *

"Eska! Get up, we're going to the north pole." Korra yelled as she stormed into Eska's room.

Being reminded of the north only made Eska begin to cry again.

"C'mon! I'm going to get you out of this. I'm going to talk to the people who are making you do this. I promise you won't have to be married to someone you don't love."

Eska got up and wiped her tears away. "I guess if this is my only hope, I have to try."

"Great! Let's go."

"Wait, now?"

"Yeah, the sooner, the better."

Korra walked out to where Mako was. "Mako, Eska and I are going to the north. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Wait, now?"

"Yes. What is it with you people?"

Just then, Bolin walked out because he heard 'north' which he didn't like hearing just like Eska. He ran to Eska and hugged her. "Are you really going there?" He asked sadly.

"Yes, but Korra and I are going to talk to the royal advisors. I'm not going to get married, or be queen."

"I'm going to borrow one of Varrick's boats. Eska, I'll be back in thirty minutes. Be ready." Korra told her before going out the door.

Eska packed the things she had, then began to think of what argument she would use. She couldn't resist being queen; they needed someone to rule over them. She didn't want to queen either. She didn't want to put Desna in this situation either. It was unfair of her, if she could convince them to let Desna rule in the first place. She needed to talk to him. Maybe if he would come, he could help.

"Bolin." She tried to get his attention. "When Korra comes back, can you tell her I went to talk to Desna. Also, it was really important."

"Yeah. Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, thank yo-mmph" Bolin's lips cut her off. She kissed him back, before deciding Korra would be back before she could leave the apartment. She pulled back and smiled. "Goodbye, Bolin." She hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodbye." He let her go to retrieve her brother.

* * *

"Eska! I'm back! Let's go!" Korra yelled in the doorway. She looked around. She only saw Bolin sitting on the couch. "Bolin," she stepped closer, "where is Eska?"

"Oh, she told me to tell you that it was important. She's trying to get Desna come, too. She thinks it'll help. She wants you to meet her at his apartment." Bolin explained his girlfriend's absence.

At first Korra was a little upset that she left, but then she realized how much Desna could help. "Thanks, Bo." She hugged him. "I promise we'll be back as soon as we can. I'm going to say bye to Mako, then I'm leaving."

"He's on the balcony."

"Thanks!" She walked out and saw him staring at the city. She hugged him from behind.

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yep. I just hope it won't take long. I'm going to miss you too much." She hugged him tighter. He turned so he was facing her. He pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately.

"Remember me by that."

"I will. I'll be back as soon as possible." She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

* * *

Eska knocked on her brother's apartment door. "Desna, I need to talk to you."

He opened the door. "Yes, my dear sister. What do you need?" He let her in his apartment.

"Here, read this." She handed him the letter that caused her the most emotional pain she's ever felt.

"Oh," He said. He was speechless.

"I know that its my position, but I thought you might want to..." Eska thought for the right words to put it. She didn't want to force him into it, but wasn't it a prince's dream to rule his nation?

"Anything for my sister to stay with the one she is destined for." He didn't know much about their relationship, but he figured if Eska could stay with him for _this _long, then he must be the one. "I won't have to do anything. Ling is water tribe by birth. They wouldn't make me marry anyone else. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She doesn't care for RepublicCity much, nor probending."

"You think she would want to go with you? You've known her for two days."

"You wouldn't understand, Eska. We had a connection. She felt it, too. We talked about it last night. We know now there is no life without each other."

"So can you come with Korra and I to the north to convince the royal advisors to let you rule?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Any minute. When Korra gets here."

"Okay, let me leave a note for Ling."

As soon as he finished Korra knocked on the door and Desna grabbed what he had and they left on the boat Korra borrowed from Varrick. In a couple days, they would be there, and Eska's life would be decided. Since she was the firstborn, it was unlawful for her to refuse the position. She would be put to death if she said no. She just hoped they would accept Desna as the chief. She was unsure about how she felt about this. She would be happy she could stay with Bolin, but she would be separated from her twin. The one she grew up with. The one whose side she never left. She hoped Bolin would come to love snow and would be okay with frequent trips to the water tribe. If the advisers accepted her request, that is.

* * *

AN: I hope you like where I'm going with this. Sorry that not that much happened in this chapter. Anyway, after this plot is resolved, there isn't much more I could do that would fit in the story. If you have suggestions, send them in reviews. If you want me to continue no matter what, say it in review form. I just need to know so I don't end the story with people wanting me to continue.

Tell me what you liked. Tell me what you didn't.


	19. Chapter 19

"What would you have done if I refused?" Desna asked Eska curiously.

She thought for a moment. "I really have no idea. I wouldn't have done it of course, but I don't know." She felt conflicted about her decisions. It was her duty as princess to do what is best for her people. It was her duty to do what was asked of her. It was her duty to serve her tribe. But the choice she made was to refuse all of it. When she was younger, she never really cared that she was going to have to take over the tribe when she grew up, but that had all changed when she fell in love with Bolin. Suddenly, she didn't want to go back. She didn't want to leave him.

"Hey, we are going to be there in about an hour." Korra informed them.

"Thanks," Eska said.

Korra had borrowed a speedboat from Varrick. That's why it took so much less time than their trip to RepublicCity. For this Eska was grateful. She wanted this over as soon as possible.

"But, why? I don't understand why you won't let him! He is royalty to the tribe as much as me!" Eska yelled at the men before her. All of the men were scared of her. She was vicious when she was mad. She began to go back to her old ways, but only for this one occasion because these men were against her.

One of the men cowered when she spoke, but then said, "I'm sorry, princess. It's the law. We cannot change it."

"Eska, let me handle this." Korra walked in front of her and began to speak. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM THE AVATAR. I CAN CHANGE WHATEVER LAWS I WANT," she yelled.

Had she not been a fully realized avatar, they probably would not have listened. Everyone fears a fully realized avatar. Especially when she is this feisty. Their mouths said differently.

Korra had been told not to abuse the avatar state, and she'd really come to appreciate it, but she only needed to scare them. She figured it would be okay.

"I'm not sure we can change traditio-" The air started swirling around them. "OKAY, please get her out. We will change it!" The man said to Eska and Desna.

She came out before they could say anything. "Why?" Korra challenged them.

"Because a male is a better heir than a female, regardless of age."

"That's better." She smirked and crossed her arms.

Desna walked out of the main room in the palace with the man talking to him.

"You will have to come and assume the position as soon as possible. We don't want things to fall out of order."

Desna nodded, then went to join Eska and Korra right outside waiting for them. "I don't understand why they think this is so important. Korra, your father will overall be ruling both tribes. I won't be doing anything," Desna complained.

"You do get all of the perks that come with it," Eska told him.

"When have I ever enjoyed _things_, Eska?"

She shrugged. "At least its cold all the time." She didn't mind the temperature of RepublicCity, she just preferred the freezing temperature of the poles.

"When do you think they'll get back?" Bolin asked as he flopped on the couch.

"I don't know, Bo. These things take time." It wasn't that Mako was okay with waiting because he hated it. He just wanted Korra to come back. He wasn't there to keep her from doing things she is going to regret. He was worried for her. He just didn't show it.

The door opened, and Eska ran in straight to Bolin and hugged him. She would have knocked him down, but he was too built. Mako watched and saw how happy his brother now is. He turned, and Korra was behind waiting for him.

"I'm back, city boy."

He hugged her. "I wish I was there. I hope you didn't do anything out of line."

She gave him a look, but that was exactly what she did. She forced them to change a law they've had for as long as they were considered a nation.

* * *

AN: Okay, seriousness time. If you want me to keep writing keep reading this author's note. If not, will you do me a favor and comment its okay if I end here.

If you want me to keep writing, comment with a suggestion. I am not embarrassed to admit I'm out of them. If you comment and don't give me a suggestion, **I will not be happy** because I won't have anything to go off of. Make sense?

I love all of my followers and the people who are reading this. Please don't take it the wrong way.


	20. Epilogue

It was amazing how much could change in a year. The four of them had changed so much, but especially Eska and Bolin. It was amazing how much their relationship had grown, though when people are destined for each other, that tends to happen. Tonight was a pivotal point in their relationship. It was the night Bolin would propose.

He didn't care that they had only dated for a little over a year. He only knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with her because they were meant for each other. His relationship with her was a 'opposites attract kind of relationship'. She kept a straight face, he was never seen without a smile. She liked private dates, he liked ones where he would be recognized in public as a star. She was quiet, he was loud. She was shy, Bolin was always so open. Together, they brought out the better in each other.

"You think that's too much? Taking her to the park?" Bolin was still trying to plan this out. He was trying to make everything perfect while Korra was distracting Eska.

"Bo, you did say that she likes quiet evenings. Why don't you stay here, at the apartment, tonight and Korra and I will leave." Mako told him.

"Okay, well then, that's everything." Bolin was trying to make sure he didn't forget anything. "Wait, what's going to happen when she says yes?"

Mako gave him a confused look. "You...get married?"

"No, not that. I mean, like living."

"Oh," Mako couldn't say he hadn't given this thought. "Well, I was thinking that since Korra and I got engaged like three months ago that we need to move out. She'll probably be travelling a lot keeping peace and stuff, so you can keep the apartment. Unless...you want something with more rooms..."

"No, not yet. Probably later." Eska certainly didn't seem like one for kids, but couldn't imagine not having kids, so he figured he could talk her into it.

* * *

Eska walked out of her room. As soon as Bolin looked at her, he could tell that Korra took her shopping earlier today. Which was odd to him because both of the girls hated shopping. Korra must have been looking out for Bolin because she was in on it, too.

The lights were dimmed with candle lighting the apartment, and for that Eska was grateful. Korra made her buy this insanely tight dress which made her feel terribly uncomfortable. Normally, Eska wouldn't listen to her cousin, but anyone would have bought it after being begged by Korra for almost an hour to buy it. Korra and Mako had left twenty minutes ago.

"I take it we are staying here tonight?"

"You would be right."

"Thank you. I know how much you don't like staying here."

"Anything for you, my sweet koala-otter."

She walked up to him and kissed him deeply. Rarely, she would get these urges to kiss him full on, and each time she took it and enjoyed it. She loved the taste of him. Nothing ever really went past deep kisses. That would change soon enough.

Bolin had gotten Narook's take out for dinner. Though it wasn't fancy, it _was _what they had on their first date. And Eska loved it.

"Mmm, this is so good. I haven't had Narook's in a while." Eska looked up at him. "Why aren't you eating?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah! There's food...in front...of me."

Eska noticed his strange behavior that lasted throughout dinner. She had no idea why he was acting this way, and she didn't sit on it either.

"Do you remember when we first met at the Glacier Spirit's Festival. Then, you tried to propose to me, with that necklace with skulls on it?" Eska nodded still not understanding what's going on. "Well, it doesn't have skulls, but it does match you eyes," Bolin said as he reached in his pocket. It took Eska a minute to realize what was happening. "Princess Eska, of the Northern Water Tribe, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She got up and hugged him as he spun her around, a move he learned from Mako. "But you really need to stop calling me 'Princess'. I'm not crowned as princess anymore."

"But you're my princess."

"I love you, and all of your jokes and sweet comments."

"I love you too." This time, Bolin kissed her, and it lasted much, much longer than earlier.

* * *

AN: So...that's it. Because this story has run its course. Its possible that I will write some one-shots. HOWEVER, it is also very possible I will never write again because as you may remember, I am not creative enough to come up with ideas for writing. I hope you enjoyed it. This became much more than I ever thought. In length and in reviews and it overall appeal to people. If you have ideas for one-shots you want me to do, I won't ignore them, just ask in my ask box on tumblr. otherwise I might not get it.

I love you all, and I hope you believed this was worth your time.


End file.
